File systems on computers and computer systems can store a variety of different software files. The software files that are stored in the file systems can correspond to a number of different software products that are installed on the given computer or computer system. It is often necessary to access and identify the software files stored in the file systems, such as for maintenance and troubleshooting purposes. One such example can be to determine if a malicious computer virus or malware has been loaded onto the computer system. Many of the software files that are stored in a computer system are generated and/or utilized by the computer system in a manner that is transparent to the user, such as by the result of the operation of background processes of software products that run on the respective computer system. Such software files can often still be accessed from the file system by a user.